Apoplektisk anfald
by silverheartXD
Summary: Holmes venter på Russell da hans tanker dvæler ved en grænseoverskridende episode der hændte den forrige sommer efter et udmattende kemiforsøg. Da Russell omsider ankommer får Holmes sig en overraskelse.


Witty Charmington

**Apoplektisk anfald (Holmes' POV)**

Russells 18 års fødselsdag var faldet på en herlig sommerdag. Fuglenes kvidren, solens lunende stråler samt den græsagtige, tørre sommerduft fra landmændenes nyhøstede kornmarker nåede mig igennem det åbentstående vindue i arbejdsværelset, hvor jeg mageligt havde placeret mig udstrakt på en sofa med lukkede øjne, krydsede ben og mine foldede hænder bag hovedet. Jeg skal ikke kunne sige om det var lugten af sommer og nyhøstede marker, eller bare bevidstheden om at Russell kunne være her hvad øjeblik det skulle være, men mine tanker begyndte, så snigende at jeg ikke selv bed mærke i det, at dvæle ved minder fra den tidløse, lykkelige sommer for knap et år siden, af hvilken mig og Russell havde nydt stort set hver en time sammen, og hvis afbrydelse i form af semesterets start på Oxford var indtruffet alt for tidligt efter min mening. Jeg dvælede ved vores lange, intense samtaler, vores komplicerede skakspil ofte afbrudt af latterudbrud fra min side, når hun tog mig på sengen med et skakmattende træk, ikke at forglemme de mange gyldne stunder hvor vi bare havde nydt stilheden, biernes summen, den blå himmel og hinandens samvær. Jeg kunne ikke undertrykke et nostalgisk smil, det på trods af at jeg normalt følte en vis foragt for folk, der spildte tiden ved at dvæle ved forherligede minder, og derved sløve ens hjernen fra at se tingene klart, men i dag var min skarpe, logiske tankegang i forvejen sløvet af det varme, døsende sommervejr, samt tanken om at jeg ville få Russell at se inden længe.

Mine flyvske tanker fandt pludselig hvile ved en bestemt ominøs begivenhed i løbet af sommeren 1917, en nat hvis kemiske forsøg havde taget en højst uventet drejning. Forsøgets krævende forløb havde varet til de tidlige skumringstimer, dermed udmattet os begge til grænsen af bevidstløshed, og resulteret i at vi begge var døset hen på den hårde sofa i hjørnet af arbejdsværelset, hvor vi i første omgang blot havde haft i sinde at hvile vores trætte ben og ømme arme en kort stund, før vi gik hver til sit. Men skæbnen ville noget andet, og liggende med hovedet mod hver sit armlæn i en yderst ukomfortabel stilling, faldt vi begge i søvn. Jeg ved ikke hvordan det var gået til, men da jeg mange timer senere vågnede op på den hårde sofa sidst på formiddagen, mere veludhvilet end jeg havde følt mig i mange år, vågnede jeg med næsen begravet i noget tykt, blondt hår, og fandt mig omgivet af den vidunderlige duft af Russell; blomsteragtig sæbeduft, hendes yndlings skovbærte, gamle pergamenter, samt en sødlig moskusagtig duft, og med en varm, blød krop trykket ind mod min. Jeg slog øjnene op, og fandt til min bestyrtelse mig og min 17-årige lærling, liggende tæt op ad hinanden på et niveau af intimitet jeg ikke kunne erindre at vågne op i før, og som uden tvivl lå langt over vores normale standard. På en eller anden måde havde vi i søvne fået anbragt os, så jeg lå inderst med ryggen mod ryglænet på den smalle sofa, og Russell godt puttet ind til mit bryst så hun ikke faldt ud over kanten, med ansigtet væk fra mig. I søvne havde jeg, ganske ubevidst, lagt mine arme om hende og holdt hende ind til mig, hvilket havde vist sig at være et overraskende bekvemt arrangement, i det hendes krop, der var noget spinklere og en anelse kortere end min egen langlemmede, benede facon, formede sig så fuldkomment ind til min, som et puslespil der bare havde ventet utålmodigt på at blive samlet så det kunne danne denne perfekte enhed. Jeg var pludselig ikke søvnig mere, men i stort vildrede og begyndende panik over at finde mig selv i denne umulige situation. Mrs. Hudson kunne komme ind hvert øjeblik det skulle være, og jeg ville ikke vide hvordan i al verden jeg skulle forklare situationen for nogen, så den lød uskyldig og logisk. Jeg lyttede og noterede at Russells åndedrag var blidt og langsomt, hvilket tydede på at hun heldigvis stadig var langt væk i drømmeland. Jeg strakte hals så jeg kunne se hendes ansigt, og sikre mig at hun ikke bare sov rævesøvn, men hendes øjenlåg sitrede på den særlige måde de gør når folk drømmer. Det krusede smil om hendes læber øgedes, i det samme hun puttede sig tættere ind til mit bryst, som om hun drømte en god drøm, men jeg havde ikke tid til at gætte hvad den kunne gå ud på. Det stod klart for mig at hvis hun vågnede op i mine arme, ville konfrontationen blive yderst forlegen og akavet, især for mig, der skulle forestille at være en pålidelig, ældre gentleman, der aldrig burde ligge så skamløst omklamret med sin fyrre år yngre elev, ikke engang i drømme. Med stor møje, og en enorm mængde tålmodighed fik jeg lirket mig selv fri af hende uden at vække hende. Jeg famlede febrilsk efter en pude jeg kunne lægge under hendes kønne, sovende hoved som erstatning for mig selv, og dækkede hende derefter til med et tæppe, fjernede varsomt brillerne fra hendes ansigt, og lagde dem på bordet hvor hun let kunne få fat på dem. Efter at have betragtet hendes fredfyldte, lukkede øjne med de fine lyse vipper, den lettere tykke, blonde fletning, hvoraf nogle totter havde revet sig løs og nu indrammede hendes hjerteformede ansigt, og hendes stadig blidt smilende mund en stund, kastede jeg et hurtigt blik bagud for at sikre mig at der ikke var nogen mrs. Hudson på vej op af trappen, lænede mig i én hurtig, glidende bevægelse ned til den sovende skikkelse, og plantede et blidt kys ved hendes tinding, trak mig hurtigt tilbage, imens jeg bad til ikke at have vækket hende, og forlod lokalet. Jeg spiste morgenmad uden rigtig at lægge mærke til hvad jeg kom i munden, for travlt optaget af at sende arbejdsværelset skiftevis grufulde og eftertænksomme blikke. Til min store lettelse viste Russell ingen tegn på at huske noget om at have sovet i selskab med andre end sig selv, da hun kom smilende og sorgløst nynnende ned ad trappen en halv time senere, ønskede mig godmorgen, og begyndte at fortælle om hvor godt hun havde sovet, og en vidunderlig drøm hun havde haft.

Lyden af nogen der bankede på døren nede i entréen, vækkede mig brat af mine dagdrømmerier, og fik mig til at sætte mig op med et sæt. Jeg børstede hastigt et par usynlige støvfnug af mit nystrøgede jakkesæt, undertrykte min trang til at tage trappen i tre trin ad gangen og flå døren til dagligstuen op, men gik i stedet så værdigt jeg kunne ned ad trappen, tog i døren ind til dagligstuen, hvorfra der lød muntre stemmer, og med en varm fornemmelse i kroppen og sommerfugle i maven trådte jeg ind i stuen. "Goddag Russ... Åh undskyld miss, jeg synes ellers bestemt jeg hørte..." Personen der stod mellem Mrs. Hudson og Watson, som begge smilede bredt til denne, var uden tvivl, det selvom hun stod med ryggen til mig, en ung dame af fornem stand, iført en velsiddende, figursyet grøn fløjlskjole, med store, glitrende diamanter til at hænge i ørerne, og med det lyse hår arrangeret oven på hovedet som moden foreskrev. I det hun vendte sig om mod mig, nåede jeg netop at overveje muligheden af at en velhavende klient havde opsporet min bopæl, og var kommet med en sag til mig, før hun skilte sine malede læber i et strålende smil, jeg havde set omtrent en million gange før, og pludselig opdagede jeg øjnenes blå nuance der altid havde mindet mig om kornblomster, de små fregner ved næsen nu delvis camouflerede af pudder, det lille modermærke på kindbenet, arret fra bilulykken på halsen. Alle de små træk jeg kendte så godt, og som nu ramte mig på én og samme gang i løbet af bare et splitsekund, og med en forhammers lammende, blændende kraft, som var det Moriartys spøgelse der stod foran mig og ikke en nydelig ung dame, stod jeg nu med åben mund og vidt opspærrede øjne. Selvom jeg genkendte trækkene så sikkert, som var det mine egne, var jeg alligevel ikke i stand til at forene denne fremmede unge selvstændige _kvinde_, der så, så voksen, moden og i den grad feminin ud, med den ranglede, hidsige, pubertetsramte, lynende intelligente skabning i sin fars alt for store tøj, der havde trasket tværs over nysåede, mudrede pløjemarker, og foretaget dødsens farlige kemi eksperimenter med mig, uden én gang at klage sig over at få hverken mudder eller saltsyre på sit tøj. Den gode gamle Russ med sine rappe svar og klokkeklare holdninger, som hun fastholdt ligegyldigt hvor upassende de var. Der begyndte at danne sig pletter for øjnene af mig, så den unge, grønklædte dame, der så frækt havde stjålet Russells ansigtstræk, sløredes som havde nogen smidt en spand vand i synet på mig, samtidig med at jorden med ét syntes at gynge ubehageligt under mig, og jeg kunne næsten mærke hvordan blodtilførslen til min hjerne gik i stå. I det jeg desperat greb ud efter en stol at støtte mig til, syntes gulvet pludseligt at nærme sig med rasende fart, og det sidste jeg hørte inden alt blev sort, var løbende skridt der nærmede sig, og en velkendt stemme, der forfærdet råbte mit navn.

Side 1 af 1


End file.
